


Okay

by Far_Away_From_Sane



Series: Thominewt [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Multi, OT3, Past Character Death, Thomas needs his boyfriends, Why Did I Write This?, chuck's death killed me, i really need to stop writing sad stuff, teresa says like one thing, too much tagging for a drabble, whump thomas once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Far_Away_From_Sane/pseuds/Far_Away_From_Sane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas will be okay, eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> So, this happened. It's suuper short but, I figured I should upload it anyway cause why the hell not.

Thomas was looking extra solemn today, and his boyfriends had no idea why. Thomas had been quite sad the past few weeks and whenever they tried to bring it up, he would just shake the question off and change the subject. but today was different, today, he wouldn't even look them in the eye or speak to them.

And frankly, they were getting shucking worried, they had never seen Thomas this closed off before, except for the day they never talk about, the day Chuck died. But they couldn't understand what that had to do with today, no one had spoken about him or done something that could relate to the little boy's death, so what was the problem?

Minho and Newt were sitting in their apartment in paradise, waiting for Thomas to come home for lunch when there was a knock on the door. they looked at each other, eyebrows furrowed, Thomas had a key, so why knock on the door?

Newt opened the door and was met by an angry Teresa, "that stupid shank bailed on me, i was talking about the house that needs renovating and suddenly he just ups and leaves, what's wrong with him?"

"We don't know, he's been acting weird these past few weeks, and today, he just blatantly ignored us, do you know where he went?" Newt asked and Teresa nodded.

"Yeah he started walking towards the river, do you have any idea what it could be?" Minho shook his head, "no, but we're about to find out, thanks Teresa" she nodded and walked away.

They started pulling on their shoes and jackets, they took their keys and made their way out of the building, toward the river. they didn't speak on their way there, too much tension and worry was in the air.

When they reached the river they saw a lonely figure sitting on the river bank, they went forward and sat down next to Thomas, not once did he look up at them.

"Tommy" Newt said and Thomas raised his eyes to look at him, "hi" he whispered before returning his stare at the river. "what's wrong?" Minho asked but got no answer.

"Tommy please, we just wanna help" newt said, this time more pleading. "730 days, two years" he whispered and his boyfriends exchanged confused glances.

"Two years, 730 days, what's that supposed to mean?" Minho asked while he threw his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. "I counted, it's been 730 days, which is two years."

"Two years since when?"

"Since I let Chuck die."

Silence fell over them while his boyfriends tried to process the information, Thomas had counted every day since the kid had died.

"That wasn't your fault shank" Thomas let out a heart wrenching laugh which turned into sobs and Minho and newt hugged him tighter to them.

"He made a bloody choice Tommy, and it was the right one, none of us would be here without you" Newt assured him.

"But..."

"No buts greenie, I know for sure that I'd be dead ten times over if it wasn't for you" Minho interrupted, "don't call me that, greenie, I'm not a greenie anymore, I thought we established that as soon as Teresa showed up" Thomas smiled and his boyfriends relaxed, he was getting back to normal.

"But you're okay? right?" Minho asked and Thomas smile disappeared for a few seconds before appearing even brighter than before.

"No" he paused.

"I'm not okay, but I will be."

And they sat there together, looking out over the river, enjoying the now.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.


End file.
